Rangers of the Crystal
by Petra Pen
Summary: Sequel to All I Want For Chirstmas Is You. A group of ten ranger couples must find the Talismans of Love to unlock the legednary temples to become the Rangers of the Crystal. CHAPTER NINE UP
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAMIR: I am poor I do not own any of the characters in this plot unless they are original characters created by which will be stated later as they enter the story.


	2. The Beginning Part One

**_AU AU AU NOT AT ALL IN LINE WITH THE ORIGNAL COUPLES FIGHTS or OPPOSERS ETC. ETC, _**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is _ _August 1, 2004__. It seems like ages ago that my Dino Gem shattered. I'm confused inside though part of me is glad that it is gone so I can have another life my regular life. The other half is sad that there will be no more rushing out to help people. Conner and his dad moved closer to my house. Ethan got accepted to California's School of Math and Science and Trent, good old Trent, is still going to _ _Reefside_ _Community College__ with me. Dr. O is still teaching science and Randall is a good principal once she is not evil anymore. Anyway I have to go see Dr. O for our sparring session like every Friday. See ya._

_Kira Ann Ford_

She closed her journal that Dr. Oliver, had given her as a part of her graduation gift and put it in her bag. It had not even been six months since the gems had be drained yet it felt like yesterday and yet still the same years ago. She hopped into her yellow jeep, influenced by Dr. O. Kira turned on her radio, turned the key again, and hit the road for the hour drive to his house. The time flew by and before she knew it she was pulling into a very familiar drive way she smiled when she say Dr. O leaning against the railing waiting on her.

"hey girl your on time good now go get changed I'm ready to spar" Tommy said smiling at her as he threw a bottle of water at her which she caught with her left hand and locked her jeep with the right.

Kira stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later to see Tommy talking to someone in a red shirt. Both men stopped talking when they spotted Kira.

"Kira this is Andros, Astro Red Ranger Andros this is Kira Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger she is the girl in the prophecy I'm sure she is the most recent yellow. " Tommy said after he introduced his two friends who could only stare at one another.

Kira and Tommy were now down in the lab with Andros decided to go ahead and tell them about what was going on so he wouldn't have to tell everyone he was sent to collect.

"I am from KO-35 and there is a legend there it goes like this:

_Ten couples, one and the same, yet different from the normal. Different yet the same as the normal. The love that each person has for their partner is strong enough to claim the Talismans of Love ten tokens that each split in two that allow the wearers to transform into the Rangers of the Crystal by each other's side without love they can transform together by each other's side with love they can access the power they need to defeat Lord Grimm or rather Lord Death the ultimate evil for with the talismans of love transformed into The Power Talismans you can unlock the temples of darkness, water, crystal, metal, stone, fire, light, air, earth, and moon. Inside these temples are two gems one for each partner you must activate the gems and once the gems are activated can you put the two pieces together and place the ten gems in a receptacle at the temple of the spirit and find the Book of Light and Shadows you must translate this book to find another power source to use to defeat Lord Grimm_

"That is all we know of the legend although we where given a list of sorts to the rangers we needed to fill the void and fight for the Earth once again." Andros said pausing to let what he had said sink in.

Tommy and Kira started to process what he had said.

"We're good to go now so if you can come with me we can go to the mega ship and then meet the other rangers" Andros said followed by one red, yellow, and black beam teleporting out of the Dino Lab.

Once aboard the Mega Ship Andros led Kira and Tommy up to the third level sleeping barracks.

"Kira, Tommy you both will room with your partners"

"We'll go over that in a few minutes once everyone gets here. Kira you can put your stuff in here" Andros said as he opened a door and turned on the light." Tommy your room for now is across the hall. Set your stuff down and then we can get down to business about the prophecy as ever one else is already here."

They set down there things and followed Andros into the conference room where a host of other rangers already sat. Kira's eyes spotted Conner standing in a corner by himself looking ticked. She quickly made her way over to him.

"Hey dumb jock what's up?" she said as she leaned against the wall next to him.

Conner smirked. "Nothing much what about you rock star?" he said countering with her nickname.

"Nothing that you don't know about, seeing as we talked last night." She said her voice going soft so no one could hear her.

"True" he said just as softly as he reached out and took on of her hands in his causing her to smile.

Andros walked back into the room and everyone feel silent.

"All of you served valiantly when you were called to duty as rangers before, which is why you were chosen for this new mission. All of you have heard the prophecy but here is another piece that you have not heard as it was not relevant at the time.

_"Once at the Temple of Spirit only the two whose hate turned to love after duty's end can enter to find the Book of Light and Shadows the others guardians they must be for it is a journey for them alone. The new ring that binds them will guide them through the darkness of the temple and the darkness of their hearts for only with unfaltering love will they live to the temples end. " _

Not very promising but it is all we have. The only people that I know of that were not together as rangers where Rocky and Kat." Andros said stopping to look at them.

"I don't think so. It said the _new_ ring that binds them. Our rings are several years old Andros." Rocky said as he tapped his wedding band for emphasizes.

"Alright then we're dead because the rest of you where together when you where rangers wonderful." Andros said putting his head in his hands.

"Not quite. We're mainly thinking older rangers try the other end of the progression chain. Conner and Kira weren't together when they where rangers yet they are together now or they wouldn't be here right?" Tommy paused as he looked at them for a nod from two very pale rangers. Once he got it he smiled and continued "So Kira where's the ring?" Tommy asked looking right at the couple.

Kira sighed and went to unclasp her necklace that held the ring that Tommy was referring to. She slid the ring off the necklace and placed it on her ring finger where it belonged.

"Well the world has gone crazy hasn't it?" Tommy muttered under his breath.

"Ha ha Dr. O real funny." Kira said hearing what Tommy had said.

"Really you two almost killed each other when you where rangers. Yet now you're engaged to each other?" Tommy asked still skeptic.

"We don't tell you everything Dr. O. We've been dating since before Trent came along." Conner said sounding exasperated.

"Then why did Kira date Trent?" he asked.

Kira and Conner's eyes went dark at that thought.

"Don't ask" was all Kira would say as she leaned back up against the wall.

"Alright we are not dead. Yet our fate rests on two of the youngest rangers here wonderful." Andros muttered causing Ashley to hit him in the back of the head. "We'll just train them to death."

"You will not lay a hand on Kira" Duclea said as she stepped out of the shadows causing all the rangers to bow to her.

"I said we where going to train them not kill them" Andros said as everyone rose to their feet.

"Yet training her could kill her child. A child that will be needed to win this war." She said as she walked over to Kira and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Conner take a hold of her right hand. I know you're mad but do as you're told." Duclea said when she saw him hesitate.

Conner took a hold of Kira's hand just as Duclea touched her other hand to Kira's stomach.

Memories began to race through all three of their minds. Kira being kidnapped. The evil white rangers seed being forced into her. The seed sitting dormant for two years. The seed beginning to grow. Kira crying in Conner's arms after getting out of the fortress.

Duclea looked at the two faces which where touched with sadness.

"Kira you can stay here for a month but then I will need you to come with me. I will help you through the pregnancy, as the seed was evil we must do everything in our power to restore goodness to it. It will not be easy. Conner you will come during her last month of pregnancy with the child. She'll need you the most then. Kira, Conner you will have to be strong to help each other, you will both get through this. Now I must go. Kira be ready to go at the next full moon. You can train but only with Conner. You'll learn the reasoning behind that later I promise. Now I have a gift to give all of you. Starting with Kira and Conner.

Kira, beautiful as every, graceful as every, loyal as ever, yet still alone, you are the Yellow Snake.

Conner strong as well as smart, although you hide it well," she paused smirking "loyal and clever you are the Red Snake." She stopped and handed them their new power coins. "You are what each other needs to heal from past wounds."

"Andros, Ashley, you are both the red and yellow tiger respectably.

Tommy, Kim you are both the white and pink tiger

Rocky and Kat the red and pink ape

Billy and Trini the blue and yellow saber tooth tiger

Wes and Jen the black and pink panther

Taylor and Eric the yellow and red eagle

Merrick and Alyssa the silver and white lone wolf " she said handing each couple their power coins.

"Kim, Kat, you will come with Kira when I come back for her in a month. She will need other females around. Now I leave you all. Ladies I will see you in a month" and with that she disappeared.

"That was weird" someone siad when Duclea left and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Andros then spoke up.

"You all know who your partners are. I advise you learn to trust them completely. If you don't it could be the end of the both of you. Ashley and I will show you to your rooms on the third level and then why don't we all get something to eat it has been a long morning." he said.


	3. The Beginning Part Two

**The Book of Light and Shadows**

**The Beginning Part Two**

As everyone began to file out of the room Andros noticed that Conner and Kira were still leaning against the back wall. He quietly pulled Ashley to the side and they walked over to where they stood.

Conner noticed Andros walk up but didn't say anything, preferring to keep his arm around his distraught fiancée who was sobbing quietly in his arms.

"You two going to be ok?" Ashley asked as they reached the duo.

Kira looked up when she heard Ashley's voice and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah we should be fine." She said her voice cracking as she looked at Ashley.

"Oh dear," Ashley said as she took the distraught teen from Conner and began to walk her out of the room. Conner made to go after them but Andros stopped him

"She's been through this before; maybe she can help Kira through it." Andros said as he took a seat and motioned Conner to sit down beside him. Conner sank defeated into the chair his head hitting the table causing Andros to laugh slightly.

"Ducleana worked with our first daughter, Esperanza, because her real father was Dark Spector. She managed to get the evil out of her. She can mange to get it out of your child as well although I will let you know something she didn't tell you. Your child will grow slowly while he or she is on Phobos. They'll be close to the age span of an infant. Esperanza is supposed to be three but she's just now turning two months old. It's weird but it helps in the long run to destroy the "evil". It gives her more time to do it. Both of them will be safe with her." Andros said as he stood up and motioned Conner to follow him. He lead Conner to the living quarters and showed him the same room Kira was shown earlier.

"You and Kira will share a room. Your stuff is already in there. When Ashley is through with Kira she will probably bring her back to you. I have some things to do so I'll see you around lunch time." Andros said as he turned to leave.

"Does the ship have a gym?" Conner asked as he started to unpack his clothes and place them beside Kira's.

"Yes. Second Level. Third door on the right." And with that said Andros walked of to do some routine work on the Astro Mega Ship.

Conner quickly changed into a pair of sweats and then found the gym.

Once at the gym he placed his towel and water bottle down by the door and started a kanta, that his brother taught him, to warm up. Once his muscles were lose he began to blindly attack the punching bag in front of him, forgetting all his fears about everyone he loved that he had lost. He was so lost in his fighting that he never heard someone come up behind him until he heard some people clapping. He spun around quickly too see Andros, Zhane and Tommy standing there watching him. He quickly dropped the unnoticeable stance he was in.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? That was amazing!" Zhane exclaimed.

Conner caught the towel Tommy threw at him and wiped the sweat from his face and hands.

"A cross between Dr. O" he paused at the glare Tommy gave him. "Tommy" he said quickly amending himself "My brother and the desire to stay alive longer than one fight." He said as his eyes went dark again.

"What do you mean by that? Didn't Tommy train you well enough?" Andros asked.

"No. The last part had nothing to do with me being a ranger."

"Then what did it have to do with?" Tommy asked worried for his former student's health.

Conner sighed and sat down in one of the chairs as the others did the same.

"You ever met my father?" Conner asked directing his question to Tommy.

"No. I always met with your mother. What does that have to do with anything?" Tommy asked.

"Everything. The reason my mother was the one my teachers always met with is because my dad was a drunken bastard who couldn't stay sober for five minutes. Let alone long enough for a school function." He said laughing bitterly.

"Is that how you got that scar on your back?" Tommy asked.

Conner looked at him in shock that he even knew about the scar.

"How'd you find out about that?" he asked a little on edge.

"I didn't know what it was a first. I saw the top part of it and just assumed it was a small scar. Later on I saw the bottom of it and again thought it was a small scar, I mean come on we all get them at one point or another as a ranger. Then when you got knocked out Haley saw the whole scar while she was tapping up your ribs while you were unconscious and she called me down and showed me the scar saying that is was about a year old from what she could tell." Tommy answered.

"Well guess it's not so much of a secret now is it?" he muttered under his breath when he thought of something as he looked at Tommy.

"Don't you dare tell Kira, got that? About anything." Conner said in a very low voice.

"It's yours to tell Conner but you might want to tell her before she finds out on her own." Tommy said as he motioned for Conner to join him on the mat for a spar.

Ten minutes later Tommy was lying breathless on the ground with Conner standing over him just as breathless while Andros and Zhane looked on in shock that the "rookie" of the team had beaten the legendary power ranger.

Conner reached down and helped Tommy get to his feet and then they shook hands.

"You've defiantly proven yourself." Jason said as he walked into the room with Kimberly, Ashley, and Karone right behind him.

"Oh Conner you might want to go see if you can pry Kira out of your room. She's locked herself in." Karone said as she wrapped her arms around Zhane.

"Why'd she lock herself in?" Conner asked as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Mrs. Insensitive suggested that she may want to abort the..." Conner cut her off.

"That's why then." He said as he walked out of the room. "Her mom was forced to abort her older and younger sisters because of medical reasons and she wonders why she wasn't aborted."

They all stared in shock at what Conner just said,

"I didn't know….I wouldn't…' Karone trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault you couldn't have known" Zhane said as he pulled her onto his lap.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Explaining the Prophecy

**Chapter Three: We Have a Problem**

"Kira, can I come in?" Conner asked as he knocked on the locked door to the room they shared.

His answer was the door swishing open, letting him in. He walked into the room and saw her curled up on a ball, on the bed holding her stomach. He quickly shut the door and made his way over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"She wanted me to…….." Kira trailed off as Conner pulled her into his arms.

"She didn't mean it rock star. You know that." Conner said as he ran his hands through her hair to calm her down.

"I know jock. I know. "she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder swiftly falling asleep.

Conner waited until he was sure she was asleep until he moved her and placed her back onto the bed.

He then left again to go to the gym. When he got there he saw Andros and Tommy sparring so he began to attack a punching bag again, as Andros and Tommy stopped their spar to watch him attack the poor thing.

Conner felt their eyes on him but he didn't stop his training. He did a round house kick and then came back with a series of quick jabs that almost knocked the bag off its chain.

Andros and Tommy shared a quick look and then pulled Conner off the punching bag causing him to swing at both of them. Andros dodged the swing while Tommy blocked it and came back with a series of punches Andros right behind him. Conner blocked most of the punches only taking one to the face but he dealt it straight back at Andros hitting him in the gut. They continued trading blows until Kira, Ashley and Kim walked into the room/

The three broke apart as the girls walked up to them.

"Having fun?" Kim asked as she wrapped her arms around Tommy.

"No we where getting our butts kicked, by a rookie non-the less!" Andros exclaimed as Ashley gave him a quick kiss.

"That's what you get for underestimating someone" Kira said a twinkle in her eyes.

"Think you can do better than me?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kira said matter-o-factly

"Is that a challenge?" Kim asked.

Kira locked eyes with her precede.

"Yes." She said bluntly.

The three guys shared worried looks.

"Rock star, didn't Ducleana say you where to only train with me remember?" Conner said.

"She's not going to find out." She said as she shot Conner a look that could kill.

Conner shrugged and gave in.

Kim grinned and positioned herself on the mats as Kira did the same opposite her.

Both girls attacked at the same time making them both have to go on the offense to block the other's attack.

Kim then attacked trying a round house kick that Kira defected and attacked with her own roundhouse kick causing Kim to do a backhand spring to get away. Kira smirked.

"So you're a gymnast?" Kira asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah since I was three." Kim dodged a well aimed kick as she spoke.

"Funny." Kira began "So am I"

Kira did a back hand spring tuck and then fell back into her fighting stance bringing her left leg up in a swift kick that knocked Kim off balance.

Kira reached out her hand to help Kim up.

"Good job Kira. Like Andros said, not bad for a rookie." Kim said smirking.

"Trust me Kim. I'm no rookie. First degree black belt is not a rookie and neither is a Gold Medal at the Pan Globals for floor, bar, beam, horse and flexibility." Was Kira's blunt reply.

Kim paled. "I just fought a first degree black belt?" she asked weakly.

Conner laughed at how Kim was reacting.

"Yes you just fought a first degree black belt and the best at her school at that." Conner said as Kira walked over and sat down in his lap. Conner raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

Tommy's mouth, on the other hand, was imitating a cod fish, as it was still on the floor.

"Dr. O you may want to pick your jaw up off the floor before that mouse crawls in it." Kira said laughing.

Tommy quickly closed his mouth and then glared at her.

"What have I told you about calling me Dr. O?" he said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"We are to call you Tommy" Kira and Conner said in perfect unison causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't know how your parents manage you" Tommy said jokingly.

Kira and Conner shared a glance right as their cell phones started to ring.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Kira asked as she glared at Tommy, her fiancée' doing the same.

Tommy held up his hands to fend them off.

"He didn't know he'd jinx it sorry. Try and get rid of them fast we don't need them tracing the call so keep it under a minute." Andros said as they pulled their phones out of their pockets.

Conner looked at Kira and raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head and they handed each other their phone.

"Hello?" they both said at the same time. A few minutes of quick talking and the others parents completely forgot about the fact that their child hadn't come home and were trying to figure out why a teenager of the opposite sex was answering their child's phone.

When Kira and Conner hung up the others phone and gave it back to its owner they noticed the looks the others where giving them.

"That was to well done for a spur of the moment." Kim said stating what everyone else was thinking.

Kira and Conner laughed, realizing what they all thought.

"Nothing like that. When I was kidnapped my Mesogog, Conner covered for me with my parents. While he was captured I covered for him and it just became second nature for us to cover for each other when we had to sneak out. "Kira said laughing.

Everyone else laughed at how stupid they had been acting. A few minutes later Rocky, Kat, Billy, Trini, Wes, Jen, Merrick Alyssa, Taylor and Eric all came into the room, scattering out and finding places to sit.

"Conner, Kira, Tommy, mind if we ask you guys some questions?" Jen asked from her spot on the floor. "Your team was one of the most famous in the year 3000."

All three nodded their head in consent.

"What happened when you where kidnapped? The history pretty much glossed over that." Jen said directing the question to Kira.

Kira closed her eyes as if lost in thought while Conner's hand found hers squeezing it to give her silent support.

Jen noticed this. "If you don't want to talk about it it's ok." She said quietly.

Kira shook her head. "No it's ok; although I think showing you would probably be a better way of explaining it."

Kira pulled her outer shirt over her head leaving her in a yellow tank top.

She turned her arms over to reveal a multitude of scars that were still visible even though the attack had been almost two years ago.

"I went to a doctor about them, told him I was a cutter that was cured, and asked him how long they would take to heal. He said they where to deep into my tissue. I will have them for life." She said as she let all of them see her arms.

Tommy was shocked that she had hid them so well for so long. Then again he was still hiding some scars from Kim that he had gotten as the evil green ranger.

Tommy glanced back at Kira's arms when he saw it.

"Kira…. Is that…" Tommy trailed off unable to finish his train of thought.

Kira pulled the strap of her tank top down but held it so it wouldn't fall to reveal some horrifying.

'_She is mine' _was craved into her shoulder blade by what looked like a very sharp knife. Conner and the others blanched at what they saw. Kira pulled her over shirt back on over her tank top and buttoned it back up. She then cuddled back into Conner's arms trying to forget the memories that talking about it had brought up.

The others changed topics tactfully and began to talk about the prophecy.

"We'll reach Phobos within two weeks. The Talismans of Love are somewhere on Phobos. No one knows where they are, it is just known that they are there. Once we retrieve the Talismans of Love we will become the legendary Rangers of the Crystal. After that all we can do is wait. Ducleana told me that the love the couple has must be at it's highest and there is no way to force that. So to unleash the full potential of the Talismans of Love will take some time, it really just depends. Once the full potential is released they become The Power Talismans and that is what we need to unlock the temples. Once we unlock the temples, we gather the two gems in each temple and place each gem with it's partnered gem and palace all ten completed gems in a container at the Temple of the Spirit and then Conner and Kira must retrieve the Book of Light and Shadows which will lead us to another power source to defeat Lord Grimm. She said the hardest part will be translating the Book of Light and Shadows." Andros said with Ashley interjecting at parts.

"So the power source we have now is just to help us reach The Talismans of Love which will transform us into the Rangers of the Crystal and then they become the Power Talismans which we use to unlock the temples we get the gems from each temple place them together and then send the two rookies to get a book we must translate." Kim said summing it up.

"This is going to be a long journey." Zhane said summing up everyone's feelings.

**AN: I have changed the name of this fan fiction to Rangers of the Crystal because once they get the Book of Light and Shadows I am starting that as a sequel to Rangers of the Crystal. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. **


	5. Not As It Seems

**Chapter Five: Not As It Seems**

Time seemed to go slowly while they waited to arrive on Phobos. Everyday people where sparring and getting stronger as the gravity on the Astro Mega Ship was stronger than that of Earth's. It also helped to get rid of the nerves that were going around the ship as only Tommy and Kimberly had been to Phobos before the others had only heard about it as it was passed down through ranger history. It seemed like it would be a magical place from the way the first ranger team described it.

Another message from Ducleana had Ashley, Andros, Kira, Conner, Kimberly, and Tommy all trying to get into contact with their animal spirit. She said that the bonds they had with their animal spirit must be strengthened enormously before they began their journey as they where the heart mind body and spirit of the team. Everyone trusted them above all others. If one of them died, their partner died with them and the team would most likely lose the most faith if one of their leaders fell.

Everything seemed peaceful but appearances can be deceiving.

Kira was having morning sickness due to her baby.

Conner woke up the next morning to hear his fiancée emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He pulled himself out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

As Kira heaved again she felt a soothing hand rubbing her back. Once she was through she leaned back into the hand and fell into Conner's lap. He leaned against the door frame and held her in his arms.

"Kira, you know I love you right?" Conner asked after a few moments of silence.

Kira opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Of course I know you love me. You wouldn't be here if you didn't and I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you." She said as she reached for his hand and held it in her own hand while his other hand was tracing patters across her stomach.

"I wish the child was yours." Kira said so quietly Conner almost didn't hear her.

"It is mine as far as I am concerned." Conner said in a firm voice as he gently turned her to face him in his arms. "You mean everything to me Kira. If it weren't for you I would be dead by now. You have no idea how much I love you. How much you mean to me."

Kira looked at him and then brought her lips to his ear.

"Oh but I do Conner. I do. I love you just as much as you love you. You are my everything and for that I am grateful. This child will have a father that loves him and that is all that matters." Kira said as she pressed a kiss to his temple.

Conner pulled her closer to him.

"I will never hurt you Kira. You are my life, past, present and future." Conner said as he pulled her into a kiss.

**AN: The next chapter will pick up where this left off. I should be able to get the next one up tomorrow. Just thought I would give you something to munch on for now. Next few chapters will focus on Conner and Kira. **


	6. I Will Always Love You

**Rangers of the Crystal**

**Chapter Six**: I Will Always Love You

Kira moaned as Conner pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. Conner picked her up and walked forward until she was sitting on the counter in the bathroom.

Kira pulled back and began to bite a trail along his neck to his collar bone. Conner closed his eyes as she hit a sensitive part of his neck. She grinned and nibbled at the spot again. Conner grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, not giving her room to move.

"Don't tease me, rock star. You'll only do it a few times." He said his voice sounding horse.

Kira pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I'm not teasing." She said seriously as she wrapped her arms back around his neck and leaned back against the mirror, pulling him with her.

Conner's breathe caught in his throat as he looked back into her honey brown eyes. She wasn't kidding. He put his face in her hair and breathed deeply.

"You sure love?" he whispered in her ear, taking in her sweet smell. Kira nodded her head and smiled when he leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. She deepened the kiss and moaned harder into his mouth as his hand cupped one of her breasts through her shirt. He gave an experimental rub of his thumb across her nipple which caused her to arch into his touch. He smiled at her. It was going to be an interesting night.

Kira smiled at Conner and rolled over to lie next to him.

"Love you jock." She said as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Love you rock star. Always and forever." Conner said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest.

AN: I'm sorry I tried and tried to write the love scene but it turns out wrong every time. I've been sick so I don't have the energy to waste on something that I can't write. I may come back and add it but it just depends. Maybe when I'm feeling better I'll add it.


	7. Phadoes

**Rangers of the Crystal**

**Chapter Seven: ** Phadoes

The rangers all gathered in the galley the next day.

"We will reach Phadoes in about three hours. Get as much sleep as you can, that goes double for the two of you" Andros paused looking at Conner and Kira. They kept their faces neutral and gave him a nod. "The temples are some where in the jungle of Neola. Ducleana has helped us as much as she can so we are on our own, but she said that the temples are in opposite directions of each other, the Temple of the Darkness is the only one that has not been visited before. Kira, Conner the best thing you can do is stick close to one another and trust your instinct completely. A ranger's instinct is never wrong. Ducleana told me to tell you both this again so apparently she told you both this before but I'm just the messenger and I apologize for saying this in front of the others" he said as he shot a quick glance at everyone else who contently started talking about something or other " but we don't have the time to do it any other way, ' The Power that is inside you both can only be released if you trust each other with all your heart and are willing to make the sacrifice that you both know will come, in the end you both know what you must do for the fate of the Earth and I am sorry but it is the only way, no matter how much the other means to you it will come eventually.' She didn't tell me anything else except to repeat it exactly as she had said and that you both already knew what I was talking about so there was no further explanation needed." Andros said.

Kira began to cry silently and Conner wrapped her in his arms as she cried harder. Her crying subsided a few minutes later and they excused themselves so they could talk. As they walked along the ship they were both lost in thought thinking of what Ducleana had meant with that message.

"Conner she can't expect me to make a choice like that. There is no way I, we, could do that jock." She said softly.

Conner sighed and ran a hand through his hair and then stopped walking and took Kira by the shoulders and hugged her to him.

"Rock star, Kira, we don't have a choice. She says we do but we don't. If we promise to let her train him we won't get lost in the Neola Jungle. If we don't she'll make sure we get lost and we cannot do that to the other rangers. They are depending on us weather they want to or not. We can't let them down. Ducleana has no right to threaten us like this but she has and we have no choice to submit if we want our son to live rock star." Conner said as he pulled her back into his arms again.

"I know. Let's get some sleep it is going not going to be long before we are there and we won't get much sleep until we have that book back on the Mega Ship." Kira said reasonably. Conner nodded his head and they walked toward their room.

**Two Hours Later**

A knock at the door woke Conner and Kira up. Conner opened the door to see Tommy standing there, Kim leaning against him so she could get a little bit more sleep.

"It's time." Was all Tommy said as Kira and Conner followed them down to the main bridge, Tommy and Conner staying behind a bit to talk.

"How have you and Kira been holding up?" Tommy asked as he stopped Conner.

"Depends on what part of this you're talking about. Everything except Ducleana's message we have taken well enough as could be expected. "Conner said as he looked Tommy in the eye.

Tommy gave a dry laugh and nodded his head to show he could understand why.

"Also, you and Kira are going to lead the morph since it is the two of you with so much at steak. Andros and I talked about it about an hour ago so be prepared for Andros to step aside and make room for the two of you at the front of the formation." Tommy said softly as not to be over heard by anyone else as they didn't know.

Conner nodded his head and they walked into the room to see everyone else standing around talking nervously. As Conner and Tommy walked into the room it fell silent.

"Everyone's here. The terrain on Phadoes is mostly jungle until you find the set of ruins you're looking for. Look out for your partner, I know I've said it more than once but if one of you falls the other won't be far behind. Find your temples and get the gems you need and get your butts back to the Mega Ship as quickly as you can. It should take the most time to actually find the temple. It can take anywhere from a day to a week so not all of us will be coming back around the same time. No one's powers have transformed so if your religious in any way I would start praying that they transform while you are going after the gems because you cannot get to them without your current powers transforming. Once we get the crystals we have to join them and then add all of them in the Spirit Temple but first we need those crystals. " Andros said pausing. "If your partner falls, send the gems back to the ship we cannot afford to lose them. The only two people who must survive this alive for the Earth to be saved is Kira and Conner. I'm not saying go out and get your self killed, by all means don't but if it comes down to not getting your gem or using your life force, use your life force." He said bluntly. The other rangers nodded there head.

Tommy took a deep breathe as everyone made a V-Formation unconsciously out of habit.

"Alright you two, let's get this show on the road." Tommy said as Kira and Conner walked to the front where a gap had been left for them. Tommy and Kim on their left and Andros and Ashley on their right.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" they shouted in unison.

"YELLOW SNAKE"

"RED SNAKE"

"RED TIGER"

"YELLOW TIGER"

"WHITE TIGER"

"PINK TIGER"

"RED APE"

"PINK APE"

"YELLOW SABER TOOTH TIGER"

"BLUE SABER TOOTH TIGER"

"BLACK PANTHER"

"PINK PANTHER"

"YELLOW EAGLE"

"RED EAGLE"

"SILVER LONE WOLF"

"WHITE LONE WOLF"

The twenty rangers stood in the normal Ninjetti uniform and looked around at each other and gave the briefest of smiles at everyone as Alpha teleported them out to the spot they would all start from.

**Phadoes**

The rangers landed silently in the middle of a grove of trees. They saw the paths that they needed to follow and left the grove quickly and quietly, nervous of what was to come. They never knew what challenges they would face on Phadoes and how it would strengthen them as rangers and as people but most of all it would strengthen their relationships with their lovers.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**AN: I will focus on each couples individual journey, some will be longer than others. I may be able to finish this fan fiction tonight and be able to start on the next one tomorrow.**


	8. Tommy and Kim

**Rangers of the Crystal**

**Chapter Eight: Tommy and Kim**

Tommy and Kim had been walking for hours it seemed. They had lost track of time.

"Tommy, do we even know the name of the temple we are looking for?" Kim asked as she sat down on a rock beside the lake they had come across. ****

Tommy took a drink of water and then looked at her shaking his head.

"No. Only Kira and Conner have a name of the temple they are looking for. The rest of us will just find a temple. Our sprits will lead us to the right one." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Wonderful. We are wandering around in a jungle, without the power upgrade that we need, and we have no idea what or where the temple is.!" Kim exclaimed as she threw a rock into the lake beside her.

The water rippled and something mud like rose from the water and charged Kimberly, knocking her off her feet. Tommy blocked the hit that it had aimed at her head and threw it back with a powerful kick. It stumbled backwards but quickly regained it's balance. Kimberly and Tommy both delivered a high kick to its neck and it disappeared in a smoke of gray dust.

The water began to shimmer again and a pedestal rose up out of the water with two gems on them.

Kimberly and Tommy looked at one another and smiled as they took the gems.

A Crane and a Falcon flew over head singing in unison.

Kimberly and Tommy smiled as the uniforms they were wearing transformed. Their gems had changed in the nick of time.

**End Chapter Eight**

**AN: Sorry! School caught up with me, it's the weekend so I'm going to finish this up . I realize they didn't transform until after they had the new gems but they were still on their quest so it worked out.**


	9. Ashley and Andros

**Rangers of the Crystal **

**Chapter Nine**: Ashley and Andros

Ashley groaned. All around them was jungle, jungle and more jungle and she was sick of it.

"Dros, we're lost!" Ashley yelled as she leaned up against a tree that was beside her.

Andros stopped to rest beside her and pulled her into a quick hug.

"So is everyone else dear. No one really knows where they are headed, you just get there. It has something to do with the magic of the place." He said still in awe about Phadoes and the fact he was on it. Sure he had learned about it as a kid, but he had never dreamed he would actually go there one day.

Ashley suddenly yelled as a tenga grabbed her. She hit it in the stomach and then did a front flip, kicking it in the head. Andros sprang into action and attacked the stone like creature that had tried to sneak up on Ashley. He did a sweep kick as Ashley did a front kick, hitting it in the neck causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

The ground began to shake, a fault line ripping open in between them and the tree they had been standing next to.

Two gems, one red one yellow, floated up from the fault line and the earth closed back up.

Ashley and Andros took a hold of there gems just as there powers changed and a red and yellow tiger pair melted back into the jungle.

**AN: I know there is no such thing as multi-colored tigers but it's a fan fiction. **


End file.
